


the one with jinyoung's library boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jackson:IM NOT SHUTTING UP AJHFDAKJFHKJHAS YOUR WHATJinyoung:My library boyfriend!!!!!!!





	the one with jinyoung's library boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise uwu

**Jackson**

_8:26 PM_

**Jackson:**

YO

PARK JINYOUNG

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god you’re so loud

Please shut up

I’m studying

**Jackson:**

???????????

DAFUQ BRO IM JUST TEXTING?????

**Jinyoung:**

You’re hurting my ears please shut up

**Jackson:**

WHAT THE FUCK JINYOUNG WHAT’S WRONG WITH U

**Jinyoung:**

Fine fine stop crying what is it?

**Jackson:**

First of all

Fuck u man

**Jinyoung:**

**Jackson:**

Anyways

Markie and i are getting dinner

U coming?

**Jinyoung:**

I’m still stuck writing papers for my final :(

Can you just bring me food

**Jackson:**

NO DUDE COME W US

Uve been at the lib the entire day get some rest

**Jinyoung:**

Bold of you to assume I was studying the whole day

**Jackson:**

DAFUQ MAN

**Jinyoung:**

**Jackson:**

WE R LEAVING UR LAZY ASS GOOD BYE

 

**Mark**

_8:34 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

Hyung

Hyyuuuunngggg

**Mark:**

Yes jinyoungie?

**Jinyoung:**

HYUNG OMG PLEASE TAKE OUT SOME FOOD FOR ME

**Mark:**

Lol but jackson said no

**Jinyoung:**

HYUNG TAT

**Mark:**

Lol fine fine

Why don’t you just come with us

**Jinyoung:**

I’m

**Mark:**

Mhmm?

**Jinyoung:**

Still writing papers for my final :((((((

**Mark:**

Papers you should’ve finished already if you weren’t too busy staring at some guy?

**Jinyoung:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Who-

**Mark:**

Lmao you know Bam’s my tutee, right?

He said he saw you multiple times lmao

Thought you were blatantly snobbing him but turned out you were just busy gawking

‘Gawking’ his actual term

**Jinyoung:**

HFALKJAEFLIAEJGKANEGJ THAT KID IS SUCH A TRAITOR

FROM NOW ON I’M ACTUALLY GONNA SNOB HIM FOR REAL

**Mark:**

Lmao

Jackson taught him well

**Jinyoung:**

HYUNG

Listen

I can only get by through finals thanks to my library boyfriend so p l e a s e LET ME LIVE

**Mark:**

Uhm

Jinyoungie

Your what?

BITCH UR WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!!!?!??

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god Jackson please leave

**Mark:**

IM NOT SHUTTING UP AJHFDAKJFHKJHAS YOUR WHAT

 

**Jackson**

_8:45 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

My library boyfriend!!!!!!!

**Jackson:**

Oh my god

U rly call him that

Bam told me that one time and i thought he was shitting me

**Jinyoung:**

He’s really cute 

**Jackson:**

What even is a library boyfriend

**Jinyoung:**

You know

It’s the person you feel very attracted to

**Jackson:**

Isn’t that a crush????????

**Jinyoung:**

NO

Oh my god LISTEN

It’s like

I like the books he reads aside from his usual medical books AND ALSO I feel some sort of bond with him since we have the same taste in books

Like there are times his face contorts into some expression and I take a look at the book he’s holding and I immediately know which part he’s in

**Jackson:**

Do u

Do u even talk to him?

**Jinyoung:**

No 

BUT

I always see him

He always sits diagonally from me and it’s a really nice view

He’s always there at that spot every time I see him at the library and honestly it’s all thanks to him that I’m still alive and fighting through finals

**Jackson:**

Dude u sound like u should get inside a mental institution soon

**Jinyoung:**

SHUT UP

Just go and buy food and stop pestering me

**Jackson:**

Oh im sorry am i interrupting ur daily routine of staring creepily at some random dude?

**Jinyoung:**

HE’S NOT A RANDOM DUDE OH MY GOD JACKSON I TOLD YOU HE’S MY LIBRARY BOYFRIEND KEEP UP

**Jackson:**

 

_9:20 PM_

**Jackson:**

Hey peachbutt

**Jinyoung:**

WTF

**Jackson:**

U said ur imaginary boyfriend is a med student?

Didn’t u realize that maybe markie knows him

**Jinyoung:**

First of all

MY LIBRARY BOYFRIEND IS ALIVE AND VERY MUCH EXISTENT

And second

WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW HIS NAME

**Jackson:**

Dude

What’s the point of having a boyfriend

**Jinyoung:**

He’s my Library Boyfriend for a reason

And besides

Knowing stuff will kill the magic

**Jackson:**

I will kill u if u don’t tell me who he is

**Jinyoung:**

HGAFJKADHFJA WHY DO YOU HATE ME

**Jackson:**

Im trying to get u a love life bitch wtf

**Jinyoung:**

I don’t need a love life LOL I’m happy to just see him every day at our usual spot 

**Jackson:**

U call someone who doesn’t know u ur library boyfriend

That shit sounds desperate to me

**Jinyoung:**

DESPERATE TO SURVIVE FROM UNIVERSITY

**Jackson:**

Idc 

Just send me a pic

**Jinyoung:**

JACKSON

NO

**Jackson:**

You read it 

Pic or im gonna post an announcement on the med institute’s bulletin board about the drama club vice president desperately looking for a doctor-to-be boyfriend

Or a doctor-to-be sugar daddy, that actually appeals better to me

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god my library boyfriend is broke OKAY convenience store coffees are the only thing he consumes

But hey he’s broke but he looks like he smells good so I have no complaints

**Jackson:**

What does that even mean

**Jinyoung:**

It means he looks like he takes a bath more than once daily unlike some Jackson Wang I know

**Jackson:**

I AM: ATTACKED

So anyways the pic

**Jinyoung:**

He’s asleep right now FHAGJKHF THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO WAKE HIM UP JUST TO APPEASE YOU

**Jackson:**

I didn’t say i need a recent pic

**Jinyoung:**

????????????

**Jackson:**

Even if u tell me u didn’t take any pics before today park jinyoung i won’t believe ur lying ass

**Jinyoung:**

UGH

**Jackson:**

HOLY SHITAIUFHIALJNFKAJF

IM GONNA DIE

**Jinyoung:**

Good

Perish

**Jackson:**

FAHGFJAHFAKJNFKA FUCK U DON’T KNOW HIM???????????

**Jinyoung:**

No bitch WTF do you think I have the time to stalk people while I can’t even finish my readings

**Jackson:**

BITCH u have the time to walk halfway through campus and spend ur days on the main library when u have ur own library at the arts and sciences institute

**Jinyoung:**

STOP ATTACKING ME

**Jackson:**

Just say u’re whipped and go

Or maybe

Just tell me u want him to whip ur ass then maybe i will introduce him properly to u

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god you’re so disgusting

**Jackson:**

Am i lying tho

**Jinyoung:**

NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jackson:**

Anyway we’re at the café right outside the campus bc markie wants some donuts and cake

**Jinyoung:**

That’s barely dinner

**Jackson:**

WHAT MARKIE WANTS MARKIE GETS OKAY SHUT UP IF HE WANTS DONUTS AND CAKES THEN WE’RE GETTING DONUTS AND CAKES

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god get your whipped ass out of my messages

**Jackson:**

ANWAYS

You better get your ass in here or im going to announce to the world about your desperate need for ****** hyung’s attention

**Jinyoung:**

STOP THREATENING ME

**Jackson:**

Then move fast   

 

_9:53 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

OH MY GOD JACKSON WANG GET BACK IN HERE

**Jackson:**

NO LMAOOOOOOOO GOOD LUCK

**Jinyoung:**

FUCK YOU JACKSON DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE

**Jackson:**

YOU ARENT ALONE ARE YOU 

**Jinyoung:**

AJKFHAEKLJGULADIUG JACKSON I’M GOING TO SPILL COFFEE ON YOUR BED IF YOU DON’T GET BACK IN HERE

**Jackson:**

THAT’S IF YOU COULD GET OUT OF THE CAFÉ ALIVE

**Jinyoung:**

I FUCKING HATE YOU

**Jackson:**

JESUS JUST TALK TO JAEBUM HYUNG

HE’S NOT GONNA EAT YOU CHRIST

Unless you want him to 

**Jinyoung:**

JACKSON WHAT THE HELL

**Jackson:**

HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE LMAOOOOOOOO

**Jinyoung:**

JACKSON YOU ASSHOLE

 

**Unknown Number**

_10:02 PM_

**Unknown Number:**

So

Library boyfriend?

**Jinyoung:**

HJGVASFHABFVHAF

I’m

**Unknown Number:**

Jinyoung, right?

My library boyfriend?

**Jinyoung:**

YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW

And it’s one-sided OKAY only I get to call you my library boyfriend you can’t do it to me it’s not a vice-versa kind of thing

**Unknown Number:**

What makes you say it’s one-sided :)

**Jinyoung:**

FHHHHJAKHFJAHAJKAAKFJ!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Unknown Number:**

Lmao not only you are cute but the sounds you make are, too

**Jinyoung:**

……please stop tormenting me

**Unknown Number:**

I’m sorry :)

It’s just… you look cute flustered

**Jinyoung:**

JHAGKJFHAKDJNBCNAKLJ

**Unknown Number:**

Actually

I first heard about the library boyfriend from the kid who sneaked in a McBurger at the library for you

He’s Mark-hyung’s tutee, isn’t he?

I actually heard him say library boyfriend while pointing at me so uhm

**Jinyoung:**

I HATE THAT FUCKING KID

**Unknown Number:**

:)

I didn’t talk to you about it, though

Despite seeing you every day at the library

You never said anything about it, anyway, so I thought you didn’t want to tell me

I mean

If you wanted to tell me, you could just stop pretending like you’re being so subtle at staring at me, you know

But Jackson still told me about the whole library boyfriend thing

So uhm

Hi? I guess

I’m Jaebum, in case you were so busy pinching Jackson’s thigh under the table to get my name :)

**Jinyoung:**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRETEND SUBTLE

I’m TOTALLY subtle

**Jaebum:**

Okay but uhm

I caught you reading your book upside down on multiple occasions when I turn around every time I feel you looking at me

Is that a personal talent?

And one time you actually fell on the table face first when I asked you if you need anything because you kept on looking :)

**Jinyoung:**

HMSAFGAJKDFHAJDKH WHEN WAS THAT

**Jaebum:**

Midterms

I believe you were supposed to write something like a case study but about one of Shakespeare’s plays

But instead you started reading Pride and Prejudice and finished half before sundown

**Jinyoung:**

Oh

You looked really good with your white v-neck that day

**Jaebum:**

So you were staring

**Jinyoung:**

FAHKFAJKLFALKJDKAJRKA I JUST SAID YOU LOOKED REALLY GOOD WITH WHAT YOU WERE WEARING

**Jaebum:**

That blush looks really good on you

**Jinyoung:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Jackson**

_10:22 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

Jackon

It’s been thirty minutes

Are you and Mark-hyung having sex right now

**Jackson:**

SO CRASS

Actually we’re not

But thank you for the suggestion!

**Jinyoung:**

YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE SEX YOU WANT IN THE DORMS JUST PLEASE GET BACK HERE

**Jackson:**

Have you talked to jaebum hyung yet

**Jinyoung:**

…………………no

**Jackson:**

Then good bye im gonna get laid

**Jinyoung:**

AREN’T YOU A BIT WORRIED THAT JAEBUM HYUNG GETS SUSPICIOUS

**Jackson:**

LOL WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT

HE’S BEEN WANTING TO TALK TO U SINCE DAY 1

**Jinyoung:**

HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW

**Jackson:**

BITCH IF U ONLY U TALK TO HIM MAYBE U’D GET TO KNOW MORE

 

**Jaebum**

_10:25 PM_

**Jaebum:**

You look so surprised lmao did Jackson tell you about my crush on you already

**Jinyoung:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How can you be so calm!!!!!!!

**Jaebum:**

I’ve been around my crush every day for two months

That’s more than enough practice I need :)

**Jinyoung:**

DHRITHBFMLDFSKSNCKFDJ

I have no words

**Jaebum:**

Hey

How about you stop covering your eyes with your hair

I want to see your eyes :)

**Jinyoung:**

HJGFJMERLKLAKDAMXK STOP STARING

**Jaebum:**

Gotta make up for lost times :)

 

**Jackson**

_10:31 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

Please come back

I’m begging

**Jackson:**

Did something bad happen?

**Jinyoung:**

I feel so soft for him please collect me before I attack him

**Jackson:**

JHDGAJFKHADJFHAU YAH PARK JINYOUNG

**Jinyoung:**

Oof just kidding

But we’ve been talking so just come out now :(

**Jackson:**

U MEAN U’VE BEEN //TEXTING//

**Jinyoung:**

Same same

**Jackson:**

IM NOT GETTING OUT THERE UNTIL U TALK TO JAEBUM HYUNG

 

**Mark**

_10:34 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

Hyung

Please save me

**Mark:**

What makes u think he will :) :) :)

**Jinyoung:**

Oh my god Jackson DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH

**Mark:**

Geez stop being so whiny and just flirt with ur library boyfriend

Or café boyfriend

 

**Jaebum**

_10:36 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

HJFGSJKDFHAJ STOP IT

**Jaebum:**

Stop what?

**Jinyoung:**

STOP POKING MY ARM

**Jaebum:**

You feel so soft though lmao just sit beside me and stop cowering away

Also stop texting Jackson and actually talk to me

 

**Jackson**

_10:45 PM_

**Jackson:**

CAN U PLEASE SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN CALLING HIS NAME

**Jinyoung:**

WHERE ARE YOU

HOW CAN YOU HEAR US

**Jackson:**

We’ve been watching the sexual tension get more palpable for twenty minutes now and u didn’t even notice

Smh

**Jinyoung:**

WHAT SEXUAL TENSION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

**Jackson:**

Jk but srsly u 2 gotta stop poking each other’s arms and start talking FOR REAL

**Jinyoung:**

You’re so demanding

**Jackson:**

And you’re so slow

 

**Jaebum**

_10:52 PM_

**Jinyoung:**

I forgot to ask you what you want to eat ajfahfjahjkfa

**Jaebum:**

You started sprinting towards the cashier at the mention of it that I think I lost you after two seconds

Tired of me already?

**Jinyoung:**

NOFAHJFAHMDGAJ

But Jackson’s been pestering me all night ahgfajhjhaj I actually forgot that I was hungry

**Jaebum:**

Lmao so cute

**Jinyoung:**

KJFAHJFAHJF

**Jaebum:**

I’m coming

**Jinyoung:**

AFHAJKFLJF WHY

**Jaebum:**

Because you got to stop running away from me

I’m not going to eat you without your consent, you know

**Jinyoung:**

OH MY GOD YOU /ARE/ JACKSON’S FRIEND

**Jaebum:**

And don’t order

Let’s get out of here and get actual dinner

**Jinyoung:**

Your treat?

**Jaebum:**

Of course :)

**Jinyoung:**

Okay

One more question

**Jaebum:**

Jinyoung, I’m right here beside you, why are you still texting me?

**Jinyoung:**

I SAID I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION

**Jaebum:**

Okay

What is Jinyoungie’s question?

**Jinyoung:**

!!!!!!!!

Ahfgajkfhajkhfdajkf

Are you gonna stop staring

**Jaebum:**

Are you gonna stop looking beautiful

**Jinyoung:**

 Oh my god

**Jaebum:**

Then no promises

Library boyfriend

;)

**Author's Note:**

> a short note to apologize for this self-indulgent fic lmfao im sorry no one asked for this but i can’t keep the thoughts of jinyoung calling jaebum his “library boyfriend” off my mind and now we’re here uwu also im sorry if this sounds an awful lot like for better or for worse hnnggg but that's probably because i also wrote that one wink wink THANK U FOR TOLERATING ME ILY UWU


End file.
